A Journey to Apple Blossom
by hermionewiz27
Summary: Lizzie Bennett is your normal high school student except she cares more about band and her grades then boys. When 2 new boys join the band at her school how will she like a distraction that comes in the form of Will Darcy when thres a parade coming soon
1. Chapter 1

This is my first try at a Pride and Prejudice fanfiction so if some of the characters seem a little AU that's just the way I like it

_**This is my first try at a Pride and Prejudice fan fiction so if some of the characters seem a little AU that's just the way I like it.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pride and Prejudice if I did I would be over 200 years old and I don't own the Apple Blossom Festival**_

"Jane! Do I have to go?" Lizzie asked with a pout.

"Lizzie you can't miss your practice didn't you say Marilyn just rewrote your music?"

"Yes but I don't want to go "How I met Your Mother" is on." The 14 year old freshmen complained again as her older sister pulled her towards the car. Jane started up the car and they took of for Meryton Middle and High school. Lizzie sighed and leaned back against the seat with a smile it was amusing to see how far you could push Jane before she snaps its very fun. Jane just got her license not to long ago and it's so nice not having to ask our parents to drive us every where. Now just got to ask Jane.

"Did you hear about the new students starting tomorrow?" Jane asked Lizzie when they got on the main road.

"Its Monday I can't comprehend things till Tuesday you should know that Janie" She said with a smirk. Seeing her sisters face she said continue.

"2 seniors names are Charles Bingley and Will Darcy there going to be in our band class, didn't you hear Mr. Hanes say that" Jane turned to face her sister

"I normally shut Mr. Hanes out the first few minutes of class when he's normally talking to the woodwinds" was the reply. Jane knowing she wouldn't get any more out of her sister on that subject asked about the parade coming up in May.

"I think we have a good chance this year to score big even though were a small school the band looks strong, if the flags and poms get there acts together I think we will do very well". Lizzie told her sister and then added "And of course there is the drum line who kicks butt if I do say so my self."

"I think you're biased on that subject Lizzie" Jane said with a smile at her as they pulled into the school parking lot and by the cafeteria doors. "Do you want McDonalds after your practice I have to run into Salisbury to pick up some stuff for mom before we go to her house on Friday?"

"Sure I'll be hungry in two hours" Lizzie replied "but it won't take you an hour and a half to just do that"

"I know" Jane said with strange look that she got when ever she was hiding some thing. Only Lizzie knew that look from Jane meant that "Your not getting me any thing are you?" Lizzie asked with her I know your hiding something voice. Lizzie wasn't stupid she knew her birthday was less then a month away and Jane was probably going to get her something with her own money. I like getting stuff Lizzie thought but I don't want Jane to use her own money she's to nice to join in with Kitty, Mary and Lydia's present and she won't ask dad or mom for money. I mean she thought as she walked into the band room I pay for Jane's presents with my own money because she's my friend not just my sister but not for the rest of them. Jane buys all our presents with her own money she is just to nice. She's like Glinda who can do no wrong and is known by all as kind.

"Hey Guys" Lizzie said walking into the band room. Seeing that only Marilyn, Andy, and Erin where there she didn't get her drum out and went to sit in the chairs. "Where's every one else?"

"3 are at a Wrestling match, Ben can't come and I guess the others are coming" Erin said with a smile. Erin and Lizzie were closest to each other in the drum line being as they were the only girls besides Marilyn but she's the teacher she doesn't count even if she's only 24.

"Cool" She thought and listened to Marilyn and Erin talk and before long practice started and they were so busy trying to learn the new song and cadence. The drum line only stopped for a break at around 7:30 and Marilyn yelled at Cole and Sam for throwing chairs and then Alex head butted Sam other then that practice was uneventful. At 8:30 Lizzie went out side to wait for Jane when Marilyn comes up to her.

"Hey sweetie how are you" She asked

"I'm fine" Lizzie said

"Who's picking you up?" Marilyn asked her

"Janie she always picks me up now" I told Marilyn as Jane pulled up.

"Hi Jane" Marilyn called she was a family friend so she knew there whole family. "Tell your dad that my parents are having a party this weekend and you're all invited even your mom" She shot Lizzie a sad look. But Jane and Lizzie weren't weak in fact people didn't get that Lizzie and Jane were over the divorce.

_**This is the 1**__**st**__** Chapter of my story I know it's not a lot but is the 1**__**st**__** always long. I would like it if people review for this and any help you can give me would be great. Also to get past some things the band will be a big part in this story so if I use any words you don't know please don't be afraid to review and ask I will define any words I use in this story. Also here is a list of band students and what they play:**_

_**Drum Line:**_

_**Blake Lowes, Senior, Snare Drum**_

_**Elizabeth Bennett, Freshman, Snare Drum**_

_**Erin Harris, 8**__**th**__** Grade, Snare Drum**_

_**David Flag, Junior, Snare Drum**_

_**Alex Thompson, Freshman, Tenors/Quads**_

_**Kale Vestal, Junior, Tenors/Quads**_

_**Brandon Short, 8**__**th**__** Grade, Bass Drum**_

_**Brandon Wales, 8**__**th**__** Grade, Bass Drum**_

_**Ryan Utall, 8**__**th**__** Grade, Bass Drum**_

_**Ken Stator, 8**__**th**__** Grade, Bass Drum**_

_**Andy Lewis, 8**__**th**__** Grade, Bass Drum**_

_**Chuck Wright, Freshman, Cymbals**_

_**Sam Brady, Freshman, Cymbals**_

_**Ben Jackson, 8**__**th**__** Grade, Cymbals**_

_**Other Band Members:**_

_**Jane Bennett, Junior, Flute,1**__**st**__** chair**_

_**Charlotte Lucas, Freshman, Clarinet, 2**__**nd**__** chair**_

_**Will Darcy, Senior, Trumpet, no chair yet**_

_**Charles Bingley, Senior, Trumpet, no chair yet**_

_**Mr. Hanes, Band Teacher/Instructor**_

_**Marilyn Reese, Former Student, Drum Instructor**_

_**There will be more people that may be introduced farther into the story. The whole Drum Line is listed because Lizzie talks of them a lot and in chapter 2 we will get to meet Darcy and Bingley.**_


	2. chapter 2

Thank you to everyone that read this story

_**Thank you to everyone that read this story. This is my first Pride and Prejudice story and I want everyone to know that you don't need to know a lot about band to get this story but it my help.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice**_

It's going to be a good day Lizzie thought sitting in the front seat of Jane's car on her way to school. So far this morning she had woken up on time and was able to have blueberry waffles for breakfast and Lydia didn't complain that she had nothing to wear, and that can be very annoying coming from an 8 year old. I didn't care about clothes when I was 8 Lizzie thought I liked Poke'mon. So she was having a good morning and she turned up the radio as Up! by Shania Twain came on.

"Lizzie turn it down a bit" Mary shouted from the back seat.

"Sorry Mar" She yelled as they pulled into the student parking lot and they got out of the car. Mary ran off fast to be with some of her 7th grade friends. Jane went towards the middle entrance of the school said she needed to pick up some forms and Lizzie went to stand with some of her friends by the cafeteria entrance.

"Hey guys what's up" Lizzie said coming up to her friends who included her best friend Charlotte, her boyfriend Nick( I hate Collins I couldn't put Charlotte with him), her best guy friend West, the twins Abby and Amber, and some other people that are only somewhat friends.

"The sky" Charlotte said with a smile and moved over to let Lizzie into the circle. Lizzie and Charlotte had been best friends since Pre K at Westside School.

"That's cool I hear that it's looking bluer today then normal. I heard that it's a beautiful shade of cerulean this morning."

"You two are nerds" West said from their right.

"You're the nerd" Lizzie shot back "I'm just a witch remember". Charlotte and West both knew that she was talking about Halloween a few years back. She had dressed as a witch and Lydia had come up and asked what she was Lydia had only been 6 at the time. Lizzie of course couldn't just say she was a witch no she told her sister she was the wicked witch of the west and that every Halloween she was allowed to be wicked again and ended it all with an evil laugh and smirk. Lydia had took off crying for their mom and Lizzie joined West and Charlotte to go trick of treating. Before they could talk more the bell rang telling them to go to 1st period.

Two periods later Lizzie was glancing at the clock in the math room. She hated math she never had a problem with it until this year. She knew it wasn't her and she liked the teacher but he couldn't teach. He thought like it was a review and every thing should come back after a few problems. So now Lizzie was staring at the clock begging it to ring so she could go to lunch and then band class. Band was one of her favorite periods because it was so much fun and they were the best marching band in the county and in a few others to.After what felt like an eternity the bell rang and Lizzie left for lunch and dropped her things of in the band room.

She got in line and got a cheese pizza before the cafeteria got crowded because if you were buying and came in late you would have a lot of people cut in front of you. Today how ever things went quickly and she was headed to the table she normally ate at. A few minutes later she was joined by Alex and Britney (another friend). Behind them Jane came up to Lizzie and dropped her purse in an empty seat next to her and hurried to get in line. After about 15 minutes Jane came back but she wasn't alone two boys came behind her. Jane sat next to Lizzie and the two boys sat down too. One was a red head and was looking every where with a smile on his face. The other looked like he didn't want to be here he was tall and had really dark almost black hair and was very handsome.

"Who's this Janie?" Lizzie asked with a smile these must be the new kids she thought.

"This is Charles" she pointed to the red head "and this is William" she pointed to the tall one.

"Nice to meet you I'm Elizabeth you may call me that or Lizzie nothing else. If you do I will hurt you" She said all this with a smile her green eyes sparking.

"Nice to meet you" Charles said

"Hello" William said. Lizzie had a weird feeling in her stomach but ignored it.

"So what do you guys play" Lizzie asked

"Well I play soccer and Will…" Charles was cut off by Lizzie's laugher. "Why are you laughing?" he asked with a frown. Lizzie couldn't stop laughing so Jane replied for her sister.

"She meant what instruments do you play in band?" Jane told the boys.

"Oh." Charles said and got a little red in embarrassment. Which Lizzie thought was because he made a fool of him self in front of Jane but he replied "I play trumpet and so does Will" who nodded at his name and added.

"I was first chair at my old school"

"Really that's cool I'm going to be first chair next year and Jane is this year and section leader" Lizzie said "I play drums/percussion and I'm 2nd Snare drum I was first but that was at the Christmas parades when Blake was drum major (for those who don't know drum major is the person that conducts the band during a parade performance). Now he's in to drum line again with is fine by me because I don't think I would like being the judges like in a big parade like Apple blossom." Lizzie informed them.

"What's Apple blossom?" Charles asked who seemed to want to know everything.

"Well…" Jane started but was interrupted by Lizzie who saw Alex had an m and m cookie and said she wanted half. Alex handed over part of the cookie and Lizzie started to eat it and smiled at her sister.

"They do this all the time if she has a cake or something he gets half. If he gets a cookie she gets half. What was a saying before I was rudely interrupted" Jane said and glared at her sister.

"Apple blossom" Will reminded her who although he hid it will looked interested.

"The Shenandoah Apple blossom festival is the 1st weekend in May. Our band travels every year to go play in the firefighters parade on Friday and the Grand Feature Parade on Saturday. It's about 2 miles give or take up and down hills. There is also a symphonic band competition that we compete in" (This is a real Parade I'm not making this up).

"Where's the festival?" Charles asked looking a Jane with a smile. Lizzie smiled it had been so long since Jane had had a nice boy like her.

"Winchester, Virginia about 4 hours from here. We normally leave around 5 or 6 in the morning to get there."

This topic carried on a bit more but Lizzie shut it out Jane was telling them everything so there was no need for her to listen. She started talking to Jeff who said the Orioles were going to have a good year this year that was his prediction. Lizzie liked baseball but couldn't follow major league, there are just so many games it would confuse her. Football she could follow, every team played only once a weekend and there where only 17 weeks of it not 6 games a week or more like baseball. If she could she would leap at the chance to go to a major league game though.

Lizzie said good bye to her friends and went up to the band room. She thought the new kids were nice Will was confusing to her though. She could normally read people like a book but Will was a mystery. Oh well she thought he doesn't seem like a bad guy, oh man. The band room door was locked. She took a card out of her pocket and went to pry open the door when voices came down the hall.

"Come on Will she's wonderful"

"You just met her"

"I know but she's so nice and pretty" Wholly crap Lizzie thought that's Will and Charles she slid the card up though the locks on the door and realized that they can't see her so she held the door open for a quick exit and listened.

"She may be Charles but every time you meet a new girl you do the same thing over and over again." So Will can speak in full sentences he hadn't at lunch. "All I am saying is to be her friend before you start crawling at her feet."

"All right what did you think about her sister Lizzie? She was nice." Charles said. Thank you Charles Lizzie thought I think your nice to.

"Alright I hardly know her sitting at the same table at lunch is hardly enough to make an opinion." Will curtly responded.

"I saw you looking at her do you like her"

"She was very childish, like a little girl in ways." Childish, Lizzie thought I just like to have a good time that's hardly childish. I wouldn't like an arrogant guy like you liking me anyway. She felt her temper flare first he brings Jane down who would love to go on a date with Charles and now he's calling me childish. A part of her new that Will was just being a little honest but it sounded ignorant to her. She slipped in to the band room and set up for class. If she had stayed she would have heard Will compare her with his sister in some ways and she would have known that she just reminded him of his sister and he wasn't belittling her.

_**Please review for this it would make me very happy and I'm sorry it took me a while to update end of the year school stuff has kept me busy but schools over in less then 2 weeks so after that I should be able to update faster. And thank you to all the people that reviewed for this.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hi it's me again I am really trying to update faster and school's out so now I can as long as I don't stay on the computer for long amounts of time

_**Hi it's me again I am really trying to update faster and school's out so now I can as long as I don't stay on the computer for long amounts of time. Thanks to my many reviewers I can use all the help I can get. So here's chapter 3. Also song titles will be underlined**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Jane Austen but I do own the plot and minor characters. Or anything you recognize **_

A week had gone by since Darcy's and Charles's first day at Meryton Middle and High school. After the incident by the band room Lizzie had decided that she hated Will Darcy with a passion. Though he was interesting to watch, he really didn't get how to join in and expected everyone to treat him like royalty. After just a few days he wanted to challenge Mike the 1st chair and section leader. Cause when someone new joins the band Mr. Hanes puts them on 3rd chair for a while until they can show if they can play better or not. Darcy didn't get that and Darcy didn't stop at 1st chair he wanted section leader to. Mr. Hanes broke it up and told Darcy that only he can change chairs and that Mike's been with the school for 4 years so he was section leader. Charles however made friends with everyone in the band fast. He can get along with everyone and that's weird even Sam who's part of the drum line and they can't even stand him. It's first year in the marching drum line even though the rest of the 9th grade drummers were brought up in 8th. He thinks he plays every thing right, never does any thing wrong and loses all of his music.

"He also lies all the time" Lizzie told Jane at lunch on Monday. "Even if I just say Sam play when the band plays not when the rest of the drum line does he lies and says I did. He didn't if he did I would have heard a cymbal crash." I don't like Mondays Lizzie thought as she ate her PB&J sandwich. "Also why does Darcy still sit with us"

"Cause he's friends with Charles and me. Also you seem to be the only one with a problem with him" Jane told me.

"I'm not the only one"

"You're the one that can't stand to be in his presence" Jane explained

"So I'm smart if you all can't see that his evil so be it." Lizzie re explained to Jane

"Never mind" Jane said as the boys came to our table. They all ate in silence except for Britney who was talking to Nick. Finally Alex said something.

"Ready for festival Lizzie" He asked her.

"Yeah I really like Free World March for an opening song but I have to work on Sea Cow where it goes really fast and changes times. I have to memorize it and watch Mr. Hanes the whole time." Lizzie responded.

"You guys have a festival here." Darcy asked with the normal scowl on his face.

"No don't be silly were just playing those songs for no good reason" Lizzie shot back in a voice just dripping with sarcasm.

"Elizabeth!" Jane scolded. Dear me Lizzie thought Jane used my whole first name I am in deep doo doo and she gave her sister a smile saying you can't do any thing to me.

"Don't mind Lizzie" and its back to Lizzie she thought "She says things without thinking all the time" Jane tried to explain to Darcy.

"I realized that" He said and Lizzie smirked. He had tapped her in the hallway last week and she had shouted watch it dumbo I'm walking here.

Just then the bell rang and they went to the band room where some of the boys were wresting. Mr. Hanes come in and class started,

"As you all know we have festival in 2 weeks. Now I have jury duty this month." He made a face "So you will be doing sections and practicing In Defense of Liberty. So that when I am here we can focus on festival." After that we started to get to work the band warmed up and Lizzie looked at Chuck as he lightly punched her in the shoulder.

"What" She asked

"Pass it back" He said and she saw Blake and Alex grinning. She grinned and knew what they would do so she passed it back. And Chuck punched Sam in the leg he winced and started grinning like that didn't hurt. Lizzie sighed Sam if you weren't so lazy and didn't laugh when they hit you they wouldn't do it so much. Sam decided to try to turn the attention away from him.

"Lizzie how come your not doing a spring sport everyone else in the drum line for high school is doing a sport."

Well I don't know Sam she thought because I want to take time to pass everything with an A and trying to memorize everything Apple Blossom. Cause I just know your not going to remember yours and I'm sure your failing almost every subject. "I can't hit" which is true she thought I can do everything in softball but I always misjudge where the ball is.

"You can do track" He shot back

"I don't like running I like walking" She shot right back

"You run in soccer"

"That's different it's not measured running like ok I have one more lap to go. In soccer you to run get a ball to win a game with other people. Plus I can't run by myself I have to have someone run with me."

"That's not a good reason for not doing a sport" He said

"Well how bout I just don't want to plus you didn't do a fall sport and everyone else did." Lizzie finished with a smile and got a high five from Blake.

"Alex didn't" Sam said going red

"He did weight lifting." She smirked

He huffed and turned away. By that time the rest of the band was done with a warm-up and tuning. So we started with Free World March which is a fun little song and it's fairly easy at least the drum part is. Then Mr. Hanes told us to get out Manatee Overture of aka Sea Cow. Course almost when ever we play that our Baritones Tyler and Chris start singing Barbara Manatee. Mike (So you know him, Blake and Tyler are the resident goofballs) started dancing as he went to put his trumpet so he could leave for CTE (I don't know what it stands for but you go to another school and learn about a certain career).

"Stop being gay Mike" Sam shouted. By this time it was Lizzie was sick of Sam for the day so wasn't even thinking when she said

"Well you would know wouldn't you Sam" That killed Blake he burst out laughing and so did Alex. I didn't think it was funny but I don't always speak my mind with the drum line Lizzie thought. She normally never was overly sarcastic around the drum line as every one else so it must have seemed funny to him.

"What did she say" Sam asked. This made them laugh again.

After that nothing much happened in band class except Blake making her play Defense. Cause their lazy and won't get a marching snare out so we only have the concert snare out. Lizzie walked over to where Jane was and started teasing her.

"Guess who I have next" She grinned at Jane

"I know you have Ms. Watson the best History teacher in the world, what are you doing in there today." Jane asked. Everyone knew that Ms. Watson was the best History teacher. She made her classes fun and interesting.

"We're about to start WW1 but Alex said that she wasn't there during his class and they watched Anastasia, but she's here now so I'm not sure."

"Well have fun" Jane said as the bell rang and she went to AP U.S. History with Charles and Darcy. Lizzie got her notebook at her locker and went to class.

"Hey Ms. Watson" she said as she walked in.

"Hey Lizzie what you reading" She said with a smile

"Wicked, my dad finally let me read it." Lizzie told her. Her dad read it and liked it but was skeptic about letting his baby girl read it she thought.

"Where did you get it I've wanted to read it." Ms. Watson asked her.

"Barnes and Noble" She told her teacher "If you want to borrow mine though you can I finished it 3rd period." Lizzie told her. She never minded people borrowing her stuff as long as she got it back and in good condition she didn't care. She also knew Ms. Watson would take care of it.

"Are you sure?" Her teacher asked.

"Yeah as long as I get it back by the end of the school year"

"Well thank you now go do your warm-up" She said. Lizzie groaned and went to her seat.

After the warm-up Ms. Watson got to the front and told them that they needed 15 realistic facts from the movie. She pushed play and we watched the movie. About halfway though the movie Mrs. White came in and asked for Ms. Watson.

"I couldn't see you, you blend in." Mrs. White said as Ms. Watson moved from the desk next to Stephan (the normal trouble maker during the movies) and went to talk to Mrs. White. "I used to blend in" Mrs. White said and the class laughed. The rest of class was uninterrupted until the last 5 minutes. Stephan had fallen asleep during the movie and Ms. Watson was tapping him with her water bottle. Every one turned to watch this cause lets face it we've seen Anastasia so many times. After every hit she would look at Vicky and West who told her if he woke up or not. Finally the bell woke him up, and every one left for 6th period. Lizzie went to Biology and Art. I don't know why people say that Mrs. Mac is mean she's always nice to me Lizzie thought but I can draw real well so…. Over all the day went off with out a hitch Lizzie thought, which means drum practice tonight is going to be fun.

_**I know not a lot of Lizzie and Darcy in this chapter. Just a bunch of normal high school stuff that I tried to make funny. Also I hope Things-One-and Two doesn't mind me taking the idea about Darcy wanting to be first chair and challenging the section leader. Also if any one is offended by the gay joke I'm sorry. That scenario happened in my band class so I put it in here. Also would every one like me to stop this story at the end of the parade which would be in the beginning of May or if you want me to go to the seniors graduation or just the end of the year period. Please review and let me know. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I hope everyone liked my last chapter if you didn't oh well can't make everyone happy

_**Hello everyone, I hope everyone liked my last chapter if you didn't oh well can't make everyone happy. I'm sorry this is taking me a while to update I had to think about what to put in this chapter and it's so hot in out basement where the computer is. I'm sweating just by typing this. So I will be introducing Collins in this chapter. I wasn't going to put him in this story but I am and I stand by what I said in chapter 2 that he won't be dating Charlotte so you'll see.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Jane Austen's work, the apple blossom festival or anything else you recognize**_

What a beautiful day, Lizzie thought as she headed towards the student parking lot Friday after school. Maybe Jane will kick the soccer ball around with me, she thought. Lizzie laughed she knew Jane would probably be on a date with Charles tonight. It had taken a while but yesterday Charles finally asked Jane out. Lizzie unlocked Jane's car and slid into the front seat. Lizzie turned the car on so she could listen to music when someone tapped on her window. Charlotte waved and she rolled down the window.

"What's up Char?" Lizzie asked as Charlotte leaned on the door.

"Well first I missed the bus." Charlotte told her friend who started to laugh. "Shut up Lizzie can I get a ride with you guys?"

"Yeah Jane won't mind hop in back" Lizzie told her before getting in the back to so they could talk...

"So what was the 2nd thing you wanted to talk about" Lizzie asked her friend who had just waved to Mary and Jane who just got into the car.

"Oh yeah do you want to spend the night tonight my aunt and cousin are coming so my mom said if you wanted to come keep me company" Charlotte told Lizzie. Lizzie was quick to call her dad who said yes. They talked a bit more before Jane pulled into their drive way. Lizzie pulled Charlotte up to her and Jane's bedroom and shut the door incase Kitty and Lydia came home and wanted to know what was going on. Lizzie pulled out her Ravens sports bag. It had been decided that Lizzie was going to stay with Charlotte all weekend. So Lizzie was putting clothes into her bag while Charlotte scanned Lizzie and Jane's movie/game collection. Jane came in to see Charlotte reading off titles to Lizzie.

"How bout the Indy Jones Trilogy" Charlotte asked.

"I don't think it can be considered a trilogy since there's going to be a 4th one out soon" Lizzie said with a smile. Charlotte ignored her and threw them into Lizzie's bag.

"Char I don't know how you can watch movies with her, she makes so many sarcastic comments if she's seen the movie." Jane said dropping her school bag on her bed.

"Some how I live," Charlotte said and continued to shift though the movies

"So Jane" Lizzie said as she sat next to her sister on the bed "Got a date tonight?" She smirked at her sister who became a lovely shade of red. "Oh Charlotte Jane has gone red maybe I shouldn't go to your house if she's ill." Lizzie said with a complete straight face and Charlotte roared with laughter.

"Say Lizzie" Charlotte said a few minutes later after Jane had gone back to her normal color.

"Yeah Char" Lizzie said looking down at Charlotte from her top bunk

"This movie called Pride and Prejudice sounds interesting have you seen it?" Charlotte asked.

"No I haven't my grandmother gave that too me last year on my birthday, she said I'd like it because the main character has my name. I haven't had time to watch it" Lizzie said getting off her bed and took the movie and read the back. "It sounds good except for the fact it looks like the main guy's name is Darcy, but it's not an uncommon name." She tossed it into the bag. Finally they decided on the Indy trilogy, Pride and Prejudice, and they packed up Lizzie and Jane's Wii and took a few games.

By the time they left it was 4 o'clock and walked down the street to Charlotte's house when something dawned on Lizzie.

"Charlotte if your aunt and cousin are coming where will they be sleeping?" Lizzie had been friends with Charlotte since they were 4 and knew her family's house. There were 4 bedrooms her parents had one, Maria (who's Kitty's age) and Sophie (8) had one, Thomas (10) and Ben (7) had one and Charlotte had one.

"Sophie is sleeping at a friend's house my aunt will be staying in her bed, and Collins will be on the couch." Charlotte explained

"Collins?" Lizzie asked

"My cousin it's his last name his first names Ben so I call him Collins so I don't get confused." Charlotte said opening the door to her house.

"It seems like I'm always calling people by there last names now." Lizzie replied and waved hi to Mrs. Lucas and followed Charlotte upstairs. Charlotte had the smallest bedroom in the house but she always said she didn't mind cause it meant she got her own room.

"Who else do you call by their last name?" Charlotte asked

"Darcy who else." Lizzie gave Charlotte a look like you should know that.

"What ever Lizard." Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me Lizard, Charmander." Lizzie shot back. You call me Lizard I'll call you Charmander, Lizzie thought remembering the name she had made up for Charlotte when they were 7. Lizzie started making more comments about it till Charlotte threw a pillow in her face with resulted in a full on pillow fight until Mrs. Lucas told them to knock it off because the guests had arrived. The girls walked down stairs and Lizzie got a hug from young Ben who she told everyone was her little buddy and was introduced to the Collins family.

"He's really short" Lizzie told Charlotte as soon as they were introduced which got her a slap on the arm by Charlotte. They all went to the table for dinner and Collins sat right next to Lizzie. I will try to be nice for Charlotte Lizzie thought and tried to politely listen to what he was saying about his mom's new boss a Mrs. Catherine Debourgh. However after 5 minutes of him going on and on in a monotone voice about how great and kind she was Lizzie shut him out. She ended up talking to his mother Mrs. Collins who was a very sensible woman and told more interesting aspects of her new job then of her employer. Lizzie found out the company she worked for was started by Mrs. Debourgh's brother in law. That it was a publishing company called Pemberley Press. Lizzie knew who they were right away. They published some of her favorite books and had a national chain of book stores called D&D books. Mrs. Collins also told Lizzie that Mrs. Debourgh was only the temporary CEO of the company that it had been left to her nephew who would get the company when he turned 18. Also that Mrs. Collins was the going to be the person in charge of deciding what books are going to be published by them. Collins only but into the conversation once saying that Mrs. Debourgh's daughter was also quite the accomplished young lady.

"I like to amuse my self by giving her tiny comments that are always welcome to young ladies such as her." His monologue voice becoming a tad bit pompous.

"Now tell me Collins are these comments given on the impulse of the moment or are they the result of pervious study." Lizzie said raising one of her eyebrows. After taking a few minutes to figure out what she had said he said.

"Some I have developed over time however I always try to give them an unstudied air." Was his response

"Oh believe me no one would consider your manners to be rehearsed." Lizzie said with sarcasm and Charlotte had a fit of coughs.

Finally dinner was over, and girls were allowed back upstairs.

"You know Char I like your aunt more then your cousin." Lizzie told her friend as she walked into the bedroom.

"So do I" Charlotte said as she bolted the door to her room so her siblings and cousin couldn't come in. "What movie do you want to watch first?"

"Lets watch Pride and Prejudice it's the only one we haven't seen before." Lizzie said and they pulled the blankets of the Charlotte's bed and pillows and Lizzie pulled the ones from her bag and they made a giant bed type thing on the floor. Lizzie put the movie in and Charlotte got popcorn and they settled down to watch the movie.

Two hours and 9 minutes later Mrs. Lucas, Mrs. Collins and Collins were downstairs at the kitchen table talking when Charlotte came downstairs holding back laughter.

"Charlotte what's the matter" her mother said as Charlotte pulled a chair up to the table. Charlotte laughed again.

"I just found out who Lizzie is going to marry!" She said before laughing again. The two older ladies looked at each other when Lizzie came downstairs looking mad.

"How's your Mr. Darcy?" Charlotte asked before laughing again. Lizzie frowned again

"He's not my Mr. Darcy, I would rather be single my whole life before I marry him." Lizzie said "Mrs. Lucas do you have any Ben & Jerry's cake batter ice cream, I need comfort food." Lizzie said with a pout.

"Yes sweetie it's in the freezer." Lizzie walked to get it and sat down at the table. "Now will one of you explain what's going on?" Mrs. Lucas said. Lizzie waved to Charlotte to explain.

"Are you sure you don't want to explain Mrs. Darcy?" Charlotte asked Lizzie who punched her in the shoulder "Ow! That hurt" she said.

"Good never call me Mrs. Darcy again." Lizzie warned her friend. Charlotte moved her chair away from Lizzie and before she could talk Collins spoke up.

"Did you say Darcy, William Darcy? Why that's…"

"Mrs. Debourgh's nephew right and let me guess her daughter's name is Anne?" Lizzie shot at him. After seeing the proposal in the movie she did not want Collins to like her.

"Why yes how did you know?" Collins looked pleased that Lizzie knew that about the Debourgh's family. Lizzie ignored him as Charlotte explained the movie briefly.

"Wow that's weird" Mrs. Lucas said looking at Lizzie after Charlotte explained it. Lizzie was having a fight with herself in her mind. What if the Darcy here is really like the Mr. Darcy at the end of the movie she thought? No, she told herself there no way I heard the comment about me and he tried to get Charles not to like Jane. But that was his first day, the sensible side of her thought, he didn't know any one except Charles and he was only trying to help his friend. This continued for a while before Lizzie's stubborn side won out. She wouldn't be as cold as she had been but he was on thin ice with her. Thank goodness for this ice cream she thought before following Charlotte back upstairs.

_**That's it for chapter 4 I hoped you all liked it. I meant to write more but my dad just told me to get off. Now I know Collins being related to Charlotte is weird but it's the only way Lizzie can get to Rosings in my story. Also I'm still asking about when you want me to end the story right after the parade, the senior's graduation or the complete end of the year. Please review its not hard.**_


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back but only for a short time, sadly our computer is still broken and I'm trying to find a way to update

_**I'm back but only for a short time, sadly our computer is still broken and I'm trying to find a way to update. If you didn't read the note on my profile my computer is broken and no other computer in our house has word doc. As for my stories if you have read my Harry Potter one it will not last much longer. When I can get on I will try to finish it but it won't last much longer my hearts just not into it. This story however will have a while to go it won't be as long as I had planned because of the computer problem but there will be a sequel. So without taking anymore of your time here is chapter 5 I'll try to make it long.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pride and Prejudice if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction**_

Saturday morning came fast for Lizzie. The movie from last night was still in the front of her mind but it took all her will power to push it to the back of her head. She decided not to think of it at least until she could talk with Jane. When Charlotte got up and they went downstairs, Lizzie gave a sigh of relief that Collins was not at the table. She looked at the clock and had to stop from laughing it was noon. Her and Charlotte had fell asleep around 4 in the morning and were up, but Collins went to bed at 10 and still wasn't up. If he's trying to get plenty of beauty sleep, it's not working Lizzie thought as he finally came down at 2. He seemed delighted that Lizzie was still there. A fact the creped her out beyond belief.

"So Lizzie what do you normally do during spring break?" Mrs. Collins (or Mrs. Joanne as she asked Lizzie to call her) asked.

"Not a lot" Lizzie replied thinking about the question. "Normally we just go to church Easter morning then go to my grandma's for dinner and to celebrate my birthday." Lizzie told her.

"Really, when's your birthday?" Mrs. Joanne asked her. Lizzie smiled she really like Mrs. Joanne how Collins was her son she had no idea.

"March 28 I'm turning 15," Lizzie told her

"So you're celebrating your birthday on Easter?" Mrs. Joanne asked with a weird look like she was bummed.

"Not this year." Lizzie said and Mrs. Joanne looked at her with another weird look. So Lizzie decided to explain. "My parents got divorced last summer. My sisters and I mainly live with our dad because he's the one that has a career and paid for all the bills. My mom stopped working when she was pregnant with my sister Kitty. After Lydia was born she just decided she would never have to work because of us. Even after we all went to school. So we only see my mom on every other weekend for a few hours. Easter is on a weekend we can't see her so it's bumped back till the next weekend."

"I'm sorry about your parents." Mrs. Joanne looked at Lizzie with a sad look.

"It's okay," she shrugged "It's nice not having them fight all the time, their nicer to each other now."

"Then I have something to ask you."

"Shoot" Lizzie leaned back in the chair looking at Mrs. Joanne expectantly.

"Well Charlotte's coming to visit me during spring break and I'll be working during the day and Ben (Collins) is going to come with me at lot so I thought she would like someone to keep her company. It would just be spring break we would be back before your birthday." That's true Lizzie thought Easter was in March the weekend before her birthday.

"Sure I'm game Dad won't mind and Jane won't miss me much with her new boyfriend" Lizzie winked at Charlotte when she said that who laughed. "Where do you live?" Lizzie asked.

"We live in Kent Island, Maryland" Collins told her "It's the best place to live. Very high class only the best people get in." Lizzie not really listening to the toad as she now thought of him turned to Charlotte.

"I hated playing them in soccer 1st term." Lizzie told Charlotte who nodded back.

"I know their the team that had 12 subs and they won 6 to 1." Charlotte said

"See only the best live in Kent Island they killed you." Collins said thinking he had won. Charlotte rolled her eyes use to her cousin. Lizzie however had to make her point.

"Maybe it's also because they had 12 SUBS and we had NONE." She told him putting emphasis on subs and none. Lizzie went home soon after that.

When got home she had to smile crazy as it was she loved coming home. She found her dad watching baseball on T.V. when she got home. She asked and got permission to go with Charlotte to Kent. After hugging her father and avoiding Lydia and Kitty as they came downstairs she walked up to Jane at their room with the intention of telling her about the movie. When she got there however she saw Jane at their computer typing away at a furious pace, but got up and hugged Lizzie when she came in. Lizzie took one look at her sisters beaming face and she knew the date had gone well. Lizzie decided not to tell her sister no need to worry her that Charles had broke up with the her in the movie. She would just make sure he wouldn't in their life unless they both decided on it.

The rest of the weekend and the next week pasted with out event till next weekend. Lizzie was cramped into the back seat with Kitty, Lydia and Mary as their mother drove them to see their aunt Philips. Their aunt was throwing a party with all her employees and their kids, so there they were. An hour had pasted with out much event. Lizzie was just walking around, Jane was with their mom who was making Jane tell her all about Charles and how she misses so much not seeing her daughters every day. Lizzie walked to her uncle with the hope that she could go watch T.V. in a bedroom her uncle had other plans.

"Lizzie how are doing sweetie" her uncle asked her. Lizzie noticed then that he was standing with two men.

"I'm fine uncle though I will admit I'm bored." Lizzie told him not really caring if she was being frank. She was about to ask him when he decided to introduce the men next to him.

"Lizzie this is Mr. Michael Wickham and his son George. Mr. Wickham here just signed on to help with my firm and George is about your age." With that the adults left the high schoolers alone,

"As you've heard I'm George Wickham" He smiled and introduced himself. Lizzie had to admit he was handsome though not as much as Darcy. Oh bad Lizzie she thought Darcy is evil remember you don't like him.

"Lizzie Bennett nice to meet you. So you just moved here what school do you go to?" Lizzie asked trying to make a conversation starter.

"I go to Salisbury High." He said. Lizzie cringed a little that was the worst of the inner-city schools. I'm being silly she told herself it's not like he can pick which school to go to.

"Cool I go to Meryton High." She told him and they talked about random things for a while. Then the conversation got interesting. Lizzie was telling him about the people at her school.

"Now we just got some new kids and the one boy Charles is so nice he's dating my sister now. She hasn't smiled this much in ages. He has this friend though Mr. I hate the world Darcy and he…."

"Did you say Darcy?" George asked and paled slightly "As in William Darcy?"

"Yes why do you know him?" Lizzie asked very interested in what he had to say.

"Yes how long has he lived in this area?"

"Bout a month. Please excuse me by asking but how do you know him?" She asked.

"You may find it hard to believe Lizzie but I've known Darcy since I was a little boy. You see my father used to be the lawyer for Mr. Darcy Sr.'s company. So I grew up with Darcy, and was often with him and his father. His father was an excellent man and often treated me like a second son. Darcy couldn't stand it that his father loved me as much or more then him. He was very jealous. About a year ago Mr. Darcy Sr. died and the company Pemberley Press, (Lizzie gasped at this) went to Darcy's hands. Well by being in charge of the company and I think as revenge on me he had my father fired and we were forced to move around for a year looking for a job. It really hurts me to speak ill of the family and with little Georgiana, Darcy's sister."

"What is she like?" Lizzie asked falling fully for Wickhams story. She had heard Charles describe Darcy's sister as a quiet sweet little girl.

"She used to be so sweet and kind but I fear under her brothers watch she has become proud and haughty like him it really is a shame. I meet her about 6 months ago and found her very changed from before."

"I'm so sorry about yours and your father's luck, I had no idea Darcy was so bad." Lizzie said. She felt so mad at Darcy that he would do something like that to George and with no help in finding a job. How can Charles be friends with him, she thought he must have no idea what his friend is like. "Are you at all worried about leaving this area because he's here?" She thought she really liked George not more then a friend but a fact that he was an ally against Darcy.

"Oh no if he doesn't want to be in my company he must leave I'm not going any where." He told her. Lizzie heard her mom call for her and gave George her cell number in case they wanted to get together for something, and ran off to her mom.

Lizzie thought about what George had told her on the car ride home. She thought it all sounded familiar but was so angry at Darcy she couldn't place it. She made a motion to Jane telling her that she wanted to talk when they got back to their dads house. Jane nodded and Lizzie leaned back and couldn't understand why part of her didn't want to believe George. He gave all those facts they must be right. With that as her answer she let her mind wander to when she would be leaving for Kent in about a week.

_**Okay guys I hope that's long enough for you. It probably isn't but oh well. Thanks to every one that reviewed and still has some faith in this story after not updating for a while. Please review and I'm always looking for new ideas to add to the story. So any feedback is welcome. I hope to have chapter 6 up soon.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm finally back. My computer is fixed I got Microsoft office back on it. So I'm ready to write. Not going to keep you any longer here's chapter 6.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pride and Prejudice, or Disney, or Kent Island High School, Shania Twain or any thing else you recognize.**_

"Are we there yet?" Lizzie asked as she looked out of Mrs. Joanne's car as they pulled off of the interstate and took an exit.

"Not yet Lizzie" Mrs. Joanne answered her "Not much longer now I just have to Ben from school." At this Lizzie turned to Charlotte and pretended to shoot herself at mention of Collins. Charlotte laughed, and asked her aunt.

"Why do you pick Collins up can't he ride the bus?" Charlotte asked, as they pulled up in front of the school.

"Normally he does but as were going straight to my boss's house, I thought it would be best to pick him up." With that being said they all got out of the car to wait. Lizzie looked up at the school and frowned remembering the last time she was here.

"What cha thinking bout?" Charlotte asked her friend, even though she already had an idea why.

"Thinking about that soccer game where they got 6 goals past me." Lizzie sighed she wished there team had enough people for 12 subs but they were lucky if they even got one sub.

"You beat yourself up about that game. It was our second game, and your first year at goal. You got a lot better when the season ended, and when they came to play us at home they only won by one."

"Yeah I wish we could have played Salisbury High more then once before our season ended. We only got to play them once and we sucked." Lizzie said looking up at the big school as the bell rang and the students from Kent started pouring out. I did provide some entertainment for Lizzie and Char when they realized that Kent's band was having practice outside in the parking lot where they we're waiting. They shared a look and started walking over to where the band was. They walked up to one of the kids that looked like a senior and had a marching snare on.

"Hey there do you mind if we watch you guys practice. We have to wait for my cousin and want to see how good your band is." Char told the boy.

"Well sure I don't have a problem with it do you guys play any instruments? I think you can tell what I play" He said

"Well Char here plays the clarinet and I'm a percussionist like you." Lizzie answered for both of them. The boy looked at Lizzie weirdly when she said this. She raised her eyebrows and gave him a look that said what you don't think I'm very good.

"Are you any good?" he asked by this time the rest of their drum line had gathered round it wasn't a lot another snare, 3 bass, 1 tenor, and 2 cymbals. Not a single one was a girl.

"I'll be first chair next year." Lizzie told him. "I play marching snare for parades" she said as if answering the question they all had on there minds.

"Well lets see how you play" he said and took off his drum carrier and drum and handed them to her. Lizzie put them on and adjusted it to her small size. "What school do you go to." The guy asked. He asks a lot of questions Lizzie thought a least I get to play a little bit, even if he turns out to be better then her.

"I go to Meryton High" she said mentioning to her green and gold jacket. "Before I play though I want to hear your cadence, sound like a deal." Lizzie smiled, this way she knew which one of her cadences she should use.

"That sounds like a fair deal" The senior said he took his sticks from Lizzie and counted the drum line off and they played their cadence. When they were done Lizzie had to keep herself from smiling. Some of their players were really good, but the others were horrible. They also had horrible appearance. The bass drummers would drop their hands and the snare player didn't define any of his accents if there were any. She knew she probably couldn't play as well as the senior but she knew that her appearance would be a lot better. Marilyn had drilled into her and Erin to keep there appearances so that in front of the judges for parades they looked really good.

"There now your turn" The senior said with a smirk. Lizzie looked at him and thought that none of them think a girl can come even close, I'll show um.

"Now do you want me to play one or two cadences" She asked with a little smile putting her innocent look on.

"How bout both then" The senior added and there drum line nodded.

"All rightly then but keep in mind that it sounds a lot with better with the full drum line." She said and tapped herself off and started playing. Marching in place she concentrated fully on the music she was playing. She made sure her accents were well defined, that her rolls were open, that her rim shots made that crack that makes people put their hands to their ears. Then she did something a little risky, instead of flipping the stick in her hand for a trick. She did it faster then slammed her left stick against the side of the drum, brought her right hand up and hit the stick so that it flipped up and she caught it in her left hand without even missing a beat. Her job wasn't done though as she finished the first and entered the second she made sure that her beginning rolls started off really soft and made a big crescendo while keeping her rolls open. Then when it was time she made 3 cracks on the rim before bringing her wrists down 5 more times but letting each stick bounce on the drum 3 time before switching. This is called double sticking or triple sticking so even though it only looked like she hit the drum 5 times it was really 15. Moving on past that she put all her concentration again on defining her accents, and by the time the stick trick came round she was happy in what she played and didn't try to spice that up like she had done on the first one. Then with one last crack on the rim she ended and looked up at the people around her with a smile.

"What?" Lizzie asked as some of the boys gaped at her. She laughed out loud at them still smiling. Charlotte came up next to Lizzie with a smile.

"That second cadence was cool Lizzie, is it new?" Char asked her, Lizzie rolled her eyes at this

"No Char it's not, I wrote it I was 5 and have been playing it even since. Yes it's new, it's called Indian Jam." Lizzie said sarcastically.

"That was really good," the senior told Lizzie as he walked over to her. There was a round of agreement from his drum line.

"I thank you gentlemen, for your time." Lizzie said and curtsied to them. This caused them all to laugh and pat her on the back. The senior smiled at her and held out his hand.

"Michael Worley, nice to meet you."

"Lizzie Bennett and ditto." She said shaking his hand.

"So what grade are you in?" He asked thinking she must be older then she looks

"9th" Lizzie said with a smile "And if you think that's weird our bass line is all 8th grade." She laughed at their faces.

"If you don't mind me asking how are you so good if you're only in 9th grade?" Michael asked her.

"We have a great instructor, and she had me and the girl in our drum line Erin, come to her house over the summer for extra practice. Plus we practice twice a week for 2 hours sometimes 3 times a week when the band has combined practice."

"Wow do you hate it sometimes?"

"Not really only during soccer season when that practice ends at 5:30 and I have band at 6:30."

"Well maybe I can get your number and see if you can come teach these guys a lesson if you have some free time." He said with a smirk

"Sure" She said switching phones with him and putting her number in his. "Cause I'm sure you guys" pointing to the rest of the drum line "Don't like being beaten by a girl." With that being said she gave Michael back his phone and pocketed hers. It was then that Charlotte grabbed her arm.

"Lizzie we have to go now." She sighed "My cousins here so we have to leave." There was a tone in Charlotte's voice that told Lizzie she didn't want to go. Lizzie didn't blame her she hated Collins, guess it's true what they say you can pick your friends but not family. Lizzie knew that really well thinking of her youngest sister.

"Yea time to get into a car with Collins, I'm jumping for joy." Lizzie said with a false grin. She turned around to the guys, waved bye and followed Charlotte to the car, where they got into the back seat. Where Lizzie fished out her ipod and was listening to Shania Twain before anyone said a word to her. She was listening to Party for Two when Charlotte nudged her and said that they were here. Lizzie looked out of the window and gasped when she saw a huge Victorian mansion that they were pulling in front of. Mrs. Joanne turned around after she had parked to talk to us."

"Now I must ask all of you to be on your best behavior I don't want to lose my job, okay." She said her voice very stern, and all 3 of us nodded and got out of the car. As soon as they reached the front door a butler was there to take there coats for them. He took all the coats except for Lizzie's who kept her on. She had her soccer warm-ups on and it looked weird without the jacket. Lizzie did feel a little embarrassed when she saw Mrs. Joanne and Collins dressed up rather nicely. She came from school she didn't know there was a dress code. She smiled sheepishly at Char who mentioned that she wasn't dressed up real nice either. The butler came back and started to show us down the hall. When they started down the hall Lizzie turned to Charlotte and whispered loaded. As they walked down the seminally endless hall way Collins started to point out things.

"Oh, Mrs. DeBourgh told me that this rug cost $500, this tapestry was 1,000 dollars, this vase etc, etc, etc."

Lizzie after being bored for what she thought was the longest time ever, which was really only 2 minutes, was greatly amused by Collins actions. Getting Charlotte's attention she started to point to different paintings, and objects.

"This beautiful painting here that was once used to scare young children in a dentistry, was bought for only 100 dollars for the dentist was losing business. However it completely adds to mystic of this being a long hallway to your doom." Lizzie whispered to Char who coughed. "And this vase was painted by a crown prince when he was only 10 years old. It's a terrible shame that it looks like a 3 year old did it." Lizzie told her friend in a monotone voice that was a perfect imitation of Collins. Then Charlotte took a crack at it.

"This painting over her was once part of a haunted mansion in Ireland. It was almost demolished though when it was discovered that the eyes did in fact follow you around."

They were both still laughing (silently) when they arrived at the room. As they were shown in Lizzie got her first glimpse at Mrs. DeBourgh. She was wearing what looked to be a fur coat with a white collar, a necklace that had a big ruby in the middle. Other then that though Lizzie saw a lady who looks older then she should, with her eyes narrowed looking at them with critical eye. As if she was 10 times more important then everyone else in the room. Lizzie took one look at the lady and her fur coat and decided. She turned to Charlotte.

"I finally get to meet Cruella De Vil and there's not a puppy in sight" Lizzie told her friend who smiled. Lizzie and Charlotte have a habit of giving people they know nicknames, (normally from Disney) whether or not there good or evil. This had been going on since both of their 4th grade teacher who always yelled and wore green eye shadow (a lot of it). She was from then on Maleficent and the list of people just kept going on. Lizzie's sister Kitty was called Bambi; she once brought home a baby deer. Charlotte calls Lizzie Belle when ever her heads in a book and any other time Captain Swann, who shares her name. Lizzie calls Charlotte's brother Ben Flounder at times. Jane is called Cinderella even though she had a good childhood and more recently Charles has become Prince Charming. Darcy has become Hook, because in their minds he try's but will always lose. The last person to join this group has been Collins who Lizzie has taken to calling Smee.

They all took a seat around a small table where cheese and crackers were on a dolly. It didn't take long for Lizzie to really not like Mrs. DeBourgh.

"What is that you are wearing?"

"My soccer uniform (warm-ups)"

"Do you have siblings?"

"4 sisters"

"Are you involved with anything school wise?"

"I'm in the band"

"What do you play?"

"Percussion"

"What is that?"

"Drums, bells, anything you can hit."

"Hum, How do you do in school?"

"I'm a straight A student"

"Do you play piano?"

"A little but very poorly"

"Do you have any other talents?"

"I'm an artist"

"Really, that's interesting; I have a daughter who makes the most beautiful poems. I don't suppose you write, (Lizzie said no). Shame for it's writers that make it places in this world. Let me see how well you play the piano I could do with some music." With that being said she waved Lizzie to the piano and Lizzie got ready to play. She couldn't believe this women if it wasn't for Mrs. Joanne she would have said something smart and left. At least she thought there is no possible way that this can get worse. The door opened and someone came in but Lizzie thought it was the butler and didn't look up.

"I'm sorry I'm late Aunt traffic was horrible."

Lizzie looked up sharply she knew that voice. She turned around and saw the very last man see wanted to see at the moment.

Hello Captain Hook.

_**Hope you liked that chapter I meant for it to be longer but my mind has a tendency to wander so it took me much longer to write this then I had planned. As I mentioned above my computer is fixed so the sorry should be posted every 2 weeks or early depending on my time but I'm back. As for my other story I will be finishing it up soon if any of you read that. There will be a sequel to this story so I'm going to try to crank though it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and remember all criticism and praise is welcome so please review. **_

_**Again please review. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello again everybody I hope everyone is having a wonderful 2009 so far. I know I am. I have 3 days off from school and am trying to make the best of it. Though it's really 4 days considering that all my teachers will have us watching the presidential inauguration on Tuesday. So I would suggest to everyone (In America at least) to watch the inauguration it only happens every 4 or 8 years and it's our 1**__**st**__** African American president. So it's historic and for all the history loving freaks like me who want to watch it, I hope your teachers let you. Moving on, this is chapter 7 and I'm going to spend all weekend working on it so that hopefully it will be long. As a little preview this chapter is going to have a lot more Lizzie/Darcy and you get meet Richard Fitzwilliam.**_

_**Also because I want to keep this story 3**__**rd**__** person but still have Lizzie's thought's. They are going to be italicized. Here's Chapter 7.**_

_Lizzie's thoughts._

**Cell phone texts: Charlotte.**

**Cell phone texts: Lizzie**

_**Disclaimer: I own anything you don't recognize, if you do recognize something I don't own it.**_

_Why the hell is he here! _ Lizzie thought inwardly scowling. After hearing what he had done to George she had avoided him all week long. A fact that was harder to accomplice then she would have liked. She glared at him now. _Why did he have to go ruin my spring break even though I really should have seen this coming._

Lizzie was broken out of her musings by Char nudging her in the ribs. Brought back to reality she started playing the piano which she had forgotten that she was sitting there. Lizzie decided to play the most classic song she knew on the piano, Do Re Mi from the Sound of Music. She was hoping that by playing she wouldn't be bothered by Darcy. She was very happy when he didn't come over to the piano instead he went to sit by his cousin Anne, who Lizzie hadn't even noticed before. Anne was a very thin girl with glasses and what looked to be a sour and bored expression on her face. Wither she was a sick girl like in that horrid movie (as that's what she now called it) or just plain unpleasant like her mother Lizzie couldn't tell. Lizzie soon finished her song, and Charlotte and she went back to the couches where everyone else was.

"Ms. Bennett, Ms. Lucas these are my nephews William and Richard who are spending their spring break with me." Mrs. DeBourgh told the girls as they sat down.

"We've met William before." Charlotte told the old hag nodding to the taller of the cousins.

"Yes hello Charlotte, Elizabeth how are both of you?" He asked politely but it didn't seem polite to Lizzie.

"Considering you saw both us in band class this morning we're fine." Lizzie said smartly but Darcy didn't seem to notice. His cousin however came over to sit next to the ladies on the couch.

"How do you do I'm Richard Fitzwilliam," He said with a big smile "Seeing as you all ready know that lug of cousin of mine you ladies wouldn't mind talking with me would you?" he asked.

"Not at all" Lizzie said with a smile. _Finally someone interesting to talk to._ "I'm Lizzie, and this is Char though I'm sure your cousin has mentioned us." Lizzie asked with a raised eyebrow at Richard.

"Not at all you would think my cousin would have mentioned that two lovely ladies go to school with him." Richard said with a smile "but he never has, what has he been thinking."

"Really Darcy," Lizzie turned to look at him. "I sit with you every day at lunch and you couldn't mention me to your cousin? I'm hurt and offended, I hope you're happy" She said finishing with a little sigh as though it really upset her.

"Terribly sorry Elizabeth I didn't know you cared," Darcy said before he went back to talking to his aunt who looked like she can't him not talk to her for a second. This response was ignored by Lizzie who spent the next several minutes just talking to Richard and Charlotte. Richard she learned was actually a freshman in college at Rochester University. A very nice college that most of the people who went to her school ended up going to and she found out that is where Darcy and Charles would be going to when they graduated from Meryton. When Lizzie asked why Rochester Richard told her that Darcy had been offered a full scholarship plus it was by where his family's company was located. Lizzie knew which company because of George and she knew that when he turned 18 he would become CEO of Pemberley Press and would own a small part of Barnes & Noble. She gave Richard her number because he said he may need to escape from De Vil and would let her know if she wanted to do something, this was told to both the young ladies. The only bad part off the evening was when Richard had decided to call her runt because she's only a freshman in high school, which got him a slap on the shoulder. They left the house soon after and Charlotte and Lizzie started to text each other on the short ride to Mrs. Joanne's house.

**Lizzie you're a sly dog I hope u know that.** Charlotte told her friend.

**What do you mean Char??? **

**You know darn well what I mean you got 2 hot guys phone numbers in the same day!!!!**

**I didn't mean to plus it doesn't mean anything Richard just wants it cause he'll be bored and Michael just wants me to come help his drumline.**

**Still!!! 2 guys, a senior and a college freshman gave you there phone number you must like like one of them.**

**What! I don't like like anybody.**_Well that's not really true._ Lizzie thought._ I would love it if George would ask me out, _she blushed.

**Good you better not like anybody else cause I've started planning your wedding to Darcy for you. Plus since he's rich you can have what ever you like.**

**I do not Darcy repeat I DO NOT LIKE WILL DARCY ******

**The Nile is a river in Egypt Mrs. Darcy. ** Charlotte started to hum the wedding march next to her. Lizzie didn't even bother to text her back just glared and mouthed I hate you to her friend, who mouthed back love ya.

When they made it to Mrs. Joanne's house, Lizzie was glad to see that it didn't resemble Rosings park (Which she found out was the name of Curella De Vil's mansion) but was a nice 2 story farmhouse. Lizzie was pleased with the inside to, nice comfy furniture meant to be sat in not just for decoration. Mrs. Joanne showed the girls to the room they would be sharing. A nice sized room with 2 twin beds and a TV on the dresser, but what Lizzie liked best about the house was the view from the window. You could see the mansion in the distance and the areas surrounding it. Lizzie also found that later that day that see could climb out the window and onto the roof. Then get on top of the window and lean back and she watched the sun set that from what she thought was the perfect spot. After she made that discovery and told Charlotte it was time for dinner and Mrs. Joanne asked the girls how they liked Rosings.

"The building was a bit to gothic for my tastes," Lizzie told her host. "But the grounds looked beautiful. Is there a chance that I could look around them tomorrow? I don't get a lot of chances to walk in someplace that could be considered a wood."

"Certainly" Mrs. Joanne told her "The woods here don't get walked in a lot and as long as you're careful I see no reason why you couldn't, how about you Charlotte how did you like it?"

"I thought that it was a nice place although Mrs. DeBourgh's daughter seemed rather quiet to me is there anything wrong with her?" Char asked while stabbing her chicken with her fork.

"Ms. DeBourgh suffers though frequent colds and isn't as active as she would have been if she wasn't sickly." Collins butted in before Mrs. Joanne could finish.

"Doesn't she take medicine?" Lizzie asked with her trade mark eyebrow raised.

"No it is too hard for her to take the medicine it makes her cough more." Collins said looking smug that he had answered Lizzie's question.

"She just needs to take some sugar haven't you heard the song 'a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down' in Mary Poppins?

"That's just a movie." Collins shot back.

"Maybe so but that girl looks like she needs some sugar in diet and turn her frown upside down." Lizzie with a smile. All talk of the DeBourgh's was put to an end after that and they went to bed not long after.

The next day Lizzie woke up fairly early for her around 8 o'clock which wasn't to surprising considering she was still on her school schedule. She was surprised when she woke up that both Collins and his mother were already downstairs eating breakfast.

"Good morning I didn't think anybody would be up this early." Lizzie told the pair as she took a sit at the kitchen table and Mrs. Joanne put some pancakes on her plate.

"Well I have to go to work soon and Ben here is coming with me so we have to get up early." Mrs. Joanne said putting hers and Collins plates in the sink. "You and Charlotte are free to raid my movie collection, and keep yourselves entertained. Maybe you can go walk around while you wait for Charlotte to wake up." Mrs. Joanne suggest as Lizzie ate her breakfast.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea plus Charlotte won't wake up till round 10 or 11 so I can take my time walking around." Lizzie remarked before finishing her breakfast and waving good bye to the two as they drove to Rosings. Why they drove on such a beautiful day was beyond Lizzie. The house was only half a mile from the mansion but she guessed that Mrs. Joanne would have to shuttle things back and froth between the houses.

Grabbing her new book out of the room she left Charlotte a note and walked out into the woods. She couldn't help but smile as she walked though the vast woods that surrounded Rosings. She guessed that they must all belong to Mrs. DeBourgh or they would have been thrown down for developments. _Imagine what it would be like to live in a house that had woods like these surrounding it. I would be in heaven to walk and see all the nature out here. I love living in Longbourn but I can never walk around town. Streets don't have the same effect that nature has on a person. Here you could probably discover a new grove or walk every single day. _She rambled in her thoughts like this for a while before finding a path off the main one that looked interesting. Deciding that she couldn't get lost to bad she took the path and followed it for about 3 quarters of a mile before finding a beautiful little grove. Pulling her camera out of her pocket thanking her good fortune that she had remembered to bring it, she started taking pictures of the grove to show Jane later. Surrounded by thick trees on all sides there was what looked to be a very big peach tree that must been growing there for a long time before Lizzie was even born. Lizzie let out a little laugh of happiness. This was exactly what she had hoped to find in these woods but she didn't think she would find it on her first day. Moving over to the tree she sat down on the grass and looked up at the tree before grabbing a ripe peach from one of the lower branches, and taking a bite out of it. She laughed again thinking of what Jane would say if she knew Lizzie had just probably ate someone's fruit without knowing if anything was wrong with it. 'Lizzie' Jane would say 'you have no idea where that fruit has been or if it's been contaminated in some way or another. Someone could have done something to it'. Lizzie laughed again._ That's Jane for you one of the most mothering girls I know always worrying about one thing or another._ With this Lizzie pulled out her phone and saw that it was only 9 in the morning so she decided to stay where she was for a while and read her book. She had left Charlotte a note so she didn't need to be back any time soon. As long as she was back to eat dinner at Rosings that night, _with Darcy_ she thought with a scowl. But she wasn't going to let him bother her and she started to read her new book. Within 30 minutes though Lizzie had fallen asleep curled up in a ball under the tree with her book lying discarded next to her. Obviously her body didn't get as much sleep as it could have the night before, and with the serenity of the little grove had been enough to make her fall back asleep.

Lizzie slept peacefully for about an hour completely unaware that during the last few minutes of that hour she was being watched. Will Darcy had decided after breakfast to get away from his aunts house before she could start asking him business questions. He was very much surprised to find Lizzie Bennett curled up in a ball under the tree in his favorite grove. After watching her for a few moments he decided it would be best to wake her up.

"Wake up Elizabeth" he said gently shaking her till she looked up at him with a sleepy glare.

"What Darcy?" She grumbled before sitting up under the tree "How did you find me?"

"This has been my favorite grove since I was a boy and was forced to come visit my aunt. I was shocked to find you here though." He told her before taking a sit next to her and grabbing a peach from the tree.

"You've been escaping from you aunt for a while then haven't you?" Lizzie said rubbing her eyes as she wasn't still completely awake yet.

"Yeah as you've noticed Elizabeth my aunt can be very trying on a person if you're around her for long periods." Darcy said in a dry completely honest voice that made Lizzie laugh.

"Yeah I got that impression last night." Lizzie said and mumbled under here breath so Darcy wouldn't hear. "I did wonder where Curella left the puppies though." She didn't whisper this softly enough though as Darcy laughed and smiled. Lizzie was momentary stunned at Darcy. Even though she would admit that Darcy was handsome before when he smiled he looked like some god and coming from Lizzie that was a complement. He had a dimple when he smiled and his blue eyes seemed brighter. _Wow_ Lizzie thought with a smile._ He really is handsome I wonder what he would look like with his shirt off… Stop it Elizabeth Ann you hate him. Remember what he did to George how he ruined his family's chances._

"So do you like puppies Elizabeth? He asked with that dimple showing. _Must ignore it._ She thought feeling really stupid that her hormones which had never bothered her before when it came to boys were now kicking in full force. _I must be close to my period._

"Yes I do." She said turning to him deciding that she might as well have a nice conversation with him.

"What kind do you like best?" He asked taking a bit out of his peach and leaning back on the tree.

"Yorkies and Beagles are my favorite, but I also like Golden Retrievers and Huskies but my dad would kill me if I ever brought one of those home." Lizzie told him with a smile.

"So he wouldn't kill you if you brought a Yorkie or Beagle home?" Darcy asked looking very amused. Normally Lizzie would have been upset at his cockiness but she was in a good mood and they were having a nice conversation so she didn't get upset.

"Well yeah because of our cats, they don't mind dogs but they can't be around big dogs. It doesn't really matter any way though." She said frowning.

"Why not?" Darcy asked looking genuinely curious.

"Cause my dad said that the only way I can have a dog is if it was a gift for my birthday, and as Jane would be the only person who would get me one and I saw her sneaking a box into our room on Monday I know I'm not getting a puppy." Lizzie said with a frown.

"Well don't count on it maybe you have a friend out there that would get you a dog." He said with a smile and pulled his phone out to look at a text. Lizzie was shocked that he would be so nice to her. _Maybe he's not as bad as I thought._ As soon as she thought that she completely threw the thought out of her mind. _That's preposterous. _

"Elizabeth would you like to come swimming with Richard and me at our aunt's pool?" Darcy asked her looking up from his phone.

"Random much aren't you Darcy." Lizzie told him with a smile. He rolled his eyes.

"Richard just texted me saying he's going swimming and wants me to come back. I thought I would ask you if you wanted to come." He finished looking at her with a strange look.

"I don't have a suit." Lizzie said "Plus it's to cold to swim isn't it?"

"My aunt has a heated pool and I'm sure Mrs. Joanne wouldn't mind letting you borrow one of hers." He said and helped her stand up and picked up her book that had fallen to the ground.

"It's already 10:45 Charlotte's probably wondering where I'm at." Lizzie tried again.

"Well I'll walk you back to Mrs. Joanne's to get the suit and I'll ask Charlotte if she wants to come along to." He said and they started walking back to Mrs. Joanne's which took a good 20 minutes. "By the way Elizabeth when is your birthday if you don't mind me asking?" Darcy asked as they came upon the house.

"Next Friday March 28th." She told him and let him into the house. It didn't take Lizzie long to find Charlotte had left her a note saying that she was going up to Rosings to be with her aunt and ask her about the history of Rosings. Lizzie smiled at this no matter how horrible the building looked now; Charlotte loved old buildings and the history that went along with it. She told Darcy this and ran upstairs and found out that Charlotte had brought her bathing suit (for whatever reason) and borrowed it. She came back downstairs and the two walked off to Rosings with very little conversation. Darcy it seemed to Lizzie looked oddly concentrated on something. He led her around some gardens and to the back of the building where Richard was diving into a pool.

"Hi!" Lizzie shouted and waved as Richard got out of the pool.

"Alright Darce you brought a friend to swim with us." Richard said on seeing Lizzie. Darcy just nodded and went to get changed into his suit. Lizzie jumped into the pool and grabbed hold of a noodle that had been floating around and sat on it.

"So Richard way do you call Darcy by his last name and not William?" Lizzie asked.

"It's simple his 1st name is the same as my last so I just call him Darcy." Richard said before jumping into the pool making a big splash. Lizzie just nodded as she had forgotten Richard's last name and now just assumed it was William. Darcy came out a few minutes later and all of Lizzie's hormone thoughts came back in a heart beat._ He has a six pack! Isn't it bad enough he's got beautiful dark brown curls and a dimpled smile. No he has to have abs too. Why does my enemy have to be movie star handsome?_ She decided to do some underwater laps for a few minutes after that. She spent a fun day with the two for a long time as Charlotte had heard them and started to swim to. This started a game of chicken where Darcy and Lizzie were against Richard and Charlotte, Lizzie didn't pick these teams. Neither the less, Darcy and Lizzie managed to win all but one when Mrs. DeBourgh came out and yelled Darcy not expecting him to be swimming, and Charlotte grabbed Lizzie by the shoulders and threw her down.

"Cheater!" Lizzie shouted at her friend and started to splash them.

"Am not plus you and William won every other game." Charlotte splashed back. Their little fight was put to an end by Mrs. Joanne saying it was time to go back for lunch. Waving bye to the boys the girls got out of the pool. Lizzie didn't even notice Darcy's eyes following her as she got out of the pool she did notice Collins though. Lizzie glared at him as if to say don't you dare try it you little freak. As they went back to the farmhouse, Mrs. Joanne told them that Mrs. DeBourgh had some unfinished business and they weren't going to be able to go there for dinner. This killed Collins but did nothing to the girls, who after spending a few hours there didn't want to go back. After lunch the girls decided to watch some movies, it took a while but they decided on watching the 1st 2 Harry Potter films. By the time they were done it was dinner.

"So what did you do with the boys Lizzie?" Mrs. Joanne asked the girl who shrugged her shoulders.

"I met Darcy walking (she didn't dare say he woke her up) and we talked a little and he invited me over to swim so we swam." Lizzie said going back to her food. Charlotte caught her eye and gave her a look that said you better tell me what really happened and not the G rated version you told my aunt. Lizzie nodded and finished her dinner. The next day Lizzie was back at Rosings because Richard had texted her saying he was bored. So Lizzie, Charlotte and Richard watched the final 3 Harry Potter movies in the DeBourgh's movie room. Darcy came in during the end of the 3rd movie when asked where he had been all he said was 'I had some business' and that was the end of it. Mr. Stone statue had returned, and Lizzie was thoroughly disappointed. She had liked the Darcy she had saw yesterday, but when Charlotte brought up that Lizzie would be 15 in a week she forgot about and tried to get Charlotte to tell her what she was getting for birthday.

When they got back to the house that night Lizzie had every intention of going to her spot on the roof after dinner and listen to some music when the doorbell rang. Mrs. Joanne came in with a big wrapped present saying it was for Lizzie. Very curious as to what it was she grabbed the card and sat next to the present.

Dear, Elizabeth

I hope that you will like this present even though your birthday's not for a week, and I should tell you that this present has all its shots.

From,

A friend you can count out.

"What in the world?" Lizzie said as she finished reading the card.

"Well open the present silly." Charlotte told her coming to sit beside her. Lizzie nodded and untied the bow and opened the box. Lizzie gasped and started to cry as she saw a little beagle puppy leap out of the box and into her arms. Charlotte squealed at the puppy with a big red bow tied around its neck. The puppy was adorable it couldn't be more then 2 months old and it had the cutest face. Mrs. Joanne stood next to her son smiling at the picture and her son looked dumfounded. Unable to stop smiling at the puppy Lizzie turned to Mrs. Joanne.

"You don't mind him being here do you?" Lizzie asked with a smile.

"Not at all do you know who gave him to you?" She asked.

"No I mean the last person I told I wanted a dog was Darcy and Richard (It had been brought up) but I've been begging for one for a long time now. I don't know who gave it to me." Lizzie said with a smile.

"What are you going to name him Lizzie?" Charlotte asked as the dog ran around the room. Lizzie looked at her friend with a smile.

"Cadence that's what I'm going to name him." Lizzie said with a smile as Charlotte groaned.

"Of all the names you could have picked from you name him Cadence?" Charlotte asked.

"If it had been a girl it would have been Allegro, but as it's a boy it's Cadence. Do you like the name Cadence?" Lizzie asked the puppy after she picked him up and laughed. She turned towards the window and could have sworn she just saw someone run away. It wouldn't be till a few days later that Lizzie really looked at the card and figured out who the puppy was from. If she had looked at it better before maybe she could have stopped herself from saying some hurtful things.

_**Well I hope you all enjoyed that chapter if you didn't the only thing I can tell you is to stop reading. I know the story line didn't really progress much but I really wanted Lizzie to see Darcy's kind side. Also if you can guess who gave her the puppy you can have a free fake cookie**__****__**. Any way I'm not going to say much but I am going to say thank you to supersaiyanx for being the single soul to review. It doesn't take much people if you just write Good Story or I liked it I would be happy. So please review. That's all I'm going to say I hope everyone liked it.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Just going to say been busy. Got a job , have musical practices all week and a parade coming up (you get free fake cookies if you can figure out which parade**__****__**) so I'm just going to say here's chapter 8.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Jane Austen**_

_Lizzie's thoughts._

Saturday morning came out bright and beautiful at 65 degrees. It didn't take long for Lizzie to take her new puppy Cadence for a walk and show said puppy her new favorite grove. Lizzie smiled at the little puppy as it jumped into a puddle that had formed the night before. She couldn't believe that someone had gotten her a puppy. She had thought Jane had got it for her and mailed it to her, but there was no address on the box. Lizzie thought back to the conversation she had had with her sister last night via phone.

Around 11 pm the night before.

Lizzie: Janie guess what happened!!!!

Jane: It had better be good it's 11 at night and I'm on a date. _Oops she sounds annoyed._

Lizzie: It is ….. Some one got me a PUPPY!!!!!

Jane: …… really?

Lizzie: Is it that hard to believe me?

Jane: Yes but anyway who gave you a puppy and what kind is it.

Lizzie: a beagle his name is Cadence.

Lizzie paused she could here Jane laughing into phone.

Jane: Cadence you really named a dog Cadence. Is it going to practice with you when school starts.

Lizzie: Hadn't thought about it but I think ill take him to practice on Thursday since it's the day after my birthday.

Jane: I glad your happy is that all you wanted to tell me about?

Lizzie: Yeah you can get back to your date with Charles. It is with Charles right? You need to tell me all the details k.

Jane: Alright I'll call you tomorrow ok.

Lizzie: Yeah I think I can schedule you in because I'm so busy here.

Jane: Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit sweetie, I'll talk to you tomorrow, love ya.

Lizzie: Love ya to Janie bye.

Now as Lizzie jumped into puddles with her puppy she felt bad that she had interrupted Jane's date. Lizzie had never been on a date before unless you count the Homecoming dance with her friend West, but they were just friends. Jane had asked her why she never went out on dates with any boys. Lizzie remembered that she had looked right at Jane and told her all the boys at their school were idiots. It was true Lizzie thought all the boys she would consider going out with were people she had been friends with since Pre-K, or taken, and by taken she meant Coby Daniels who she had a slight crush on last year. She didn't mind not dating anyone, she had seen how some of her friends act in relationships, she wasn't to upset if she ended up acting like one of them. She was brought out of her musings by Cadence barking.

"What's wrong boy?" Lizzie said and she knelled by the dog who started pushing his nose against her hand. "What?" Lizzie asked the dog, as Cadence yanked his leash out of her hand and ran down the road. "Hey!" Lizzie stood up and bolted after the puppy who ran into the grove. "Cadence" she shouted running into the grove to find Will Darcy on his back with her puppy giving him a lot of kisses. "Cadence" she shouted again and ran and pulled the puppy off of Darcy. "I am so sorry Will." She said picking up the dog's leash and keeping him away from Darcy. He gave her a weird look. "What?" she said for about the tenth time that day.

"You called me Will not Darcy." He told her with a smile. The same smile that had her stomach doing back flips.

"So it is your name." Lizzie told with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her lips. He nodded and sat back up. He pulled a peach off the tree and handed it to her.

"Want one?" He asked

"Sure I'm famished." She said and took the peach. She took a seat next to Darcy and let the puppy run around the little grove.

"So what brings you to this part of the woods?" Darcy asked looking over to her.

"That little ball of fur I call my puppy." She said with a sigh.

"So I see you got your puppy who gave him to you?" Darcy asked good naturedly.

"No clue the note wasn't signed." She took a bite out of the peach and watched the puppy run around and chase a butterfly.

"What's his name?" Darcy asked with a small smile.

"Cadence." She said with a proud smile that turned to a frown when she heard Darcy laughing. "What's so funny about the name?" She demanded angrily.

"Nothing if people didn't know you. But seeing as you gave it that name it's funny." He said still laughing.

"Well fine." She said and pulled out her cell phone to see that she had a text from George asking her if she has been having a good holiday. With a smile she texted him back saying she has been having a good holiday. Right after she finished texting George she remembered who she was sitting next to and what he had told her about Darcy. She frowned a little and reminded herself that she didn't like Darcy. She had just thought about this when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned and looked at Darcy who was red for some reason.

"Yeah Darcy?" she asked.

"Elizabeth." He started before stopping. He looked really weird Lizzie thought. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

_**Cliff hanger!!! Not really.**_

_**Here comes the excuse I got a job. I'm haven't been home at lot cause I've been going to driving school to. Just saying.**_

_**On another note did anyone else know that there is a pride and prejudice column now in books. I may not have been writing long but when I started reading fanfiction a few years ago it wasn't there. So this story may be switched to that column now if it gets a little more popular but I really had no idea that it was there so that's all I'm going to say.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey everyone I know long time no hear but since I don't think a lot of people even like this story. I'm finding it hard to even update. Any way not going to pester any more about reviews while I would like them not necessary here's chap 9.**_

_Lizzie's thoughts._

"WHAT!?" was the first thing out of Lizzie's mouth when she realized what Darcy had asked her, after about 5 seconds of her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Is there something wrong?" Darcy asked a little nervously.

_NO nothing is wrong _Lizzie thought with surprise _you're an idiot Darcy, just when I'm starting to get along with you go and ask THAT! I mean really I think I've been pretty clear about how I feel. _Lizzie was about to tell him no when he opened his mouth.

"I understand that your shocked I asked you, with me being a senior and you're only a freshman, don't worry about any one teasing you. And I do hope that you realize that I am taking a risk with you considering what your sister is doing to Charles." He said in a weird voice.

"Alright listen I could care less about you being a senior and …… WAIT what do you mean about my sister and Charles?" Lizzie shouted the last bit at his face, feeling hers get red. He got and looked down at her.

"Ok don't be stupid I over heard your sister bragging about my friend in the mall last weekend, if I hadn't heard that I wouldn't have believed she's a gold digger but I know what I heard. I did try to warn Charles but the boy is to much in love with her to even listen to a word I had said."

"My sister is not a gold digger." Lizzie said standing up to face him, she was sure her face was red now. "I don't know what you said you heard her say but I am 100 percent positive that she is not a gold digger, you were even friends with her and your saying this." Lizzie yelled in his face.

"I though I was her friend to but after hearing her say that I'm not sure now." He said in a forced calm voice. Lizzie was about ready to yell him some more when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket, and suddenly she remembered something else about him. What he did to George Wickham.

"Fine say your right about Jane in your twisted world what about George Wickham? What about what you did to him?" She spat and backed up when his face changed color in a matter of seconds. Darcy reached out and grabbed her arms, and looked her straight in the eye.

"Where in the world did you meet George Wickham?" Darcy spat the name as if he was disgusted that it ever passed his lips.

"At a party my mother took me and my sisters to, Mr. Wickham works with her, and GEORGE goes to James High." She said taking care to pronounce George's name with extra care. Darcy kept his grip on her arms.

"What did he tell you?"

"I don't see how it's of ……"

"WHAT DID HE TELL YOU ELIZABETH?" Darcy shouted and for a slight moment she was petrified. During there whole argument/debate he had managed to keep his voice calm or a strained calm. She didn't understand why it was such a big deal what George had said to her.

"He said," She started a little shaken up, "That you took away his father's job and career and now they're forced to move around a lot while his dad try's to find a job." (AN: if that's not quite what I said a few chapters back I'm sorry, all of those files are on a different computer and my internet isn't working so deal with it.). She said still upset with Darcy mainly about her sister not so much George.

"HA!" Darcy said with a sarcastic laugh "Leave it to old Wick Head to lie about every thing in that fight." He stopped and turned back to Lizzie "You really shouldn't believe anything he says Elizabeth, he's just a bitter man." Darcy said with a tone that said that's the end of this argument. However Lizzie was far from done.

"Oh yeah! Well why should I believe what YOU say in anything. After all, you're the one who accused my sister when she called you a friend. Well I wasn't fooled, you were against her from day 1, when I heard you tell Charles to not get involved, that looks aren't everything and that he should watch him self. What did you know about Jane? She is the sweetest, kindest person I know and she really likes Charles, so I'm glad he had to good since to ignore you. Plus since we're on the topic of your first day at Meryton lets go back to what you said about when you were talking to Charles. Now what was it.., Oh yes you think I'm a little kid, that's a great way to make a girl feel good." Lizzie got really sarcastic during this last bit. "Now why would YOU, what to ask OUT a KID as you put it. Well I've got better things to worry about then to deal with you. SO in case your wondering my answer is NO. No I will not go out with you. You have been rude and disrespectfully to me and my family and you haven't even met all my family. When you meet my mom then you'll really be glad I didn't take you up on your offer. Plus your so prejudiced did you even think to look at Jane when Charles shows up, because maybe if you did you would see how her face lights up when ever he's by her. Not to mention every thing you've even said about me, you had known me 20 minutes when you decided that I was a kid. And even today you tell me not to get worried about being teased by going out with you, and how you're "taking a risk". What girl wants to hear that? I may be only a freshman but I know that you are the last guy I would ever consider dating." Elizabeth finished her speech red faced and panting. She put a hand on her fore head to try to get rid of the headache that now came over her. _GREAT the first time I am ever asked out it is from Will Darcy._

"You've made your point Elizabeth," Darcy told her in a strained angry voice, and Lizzie looked up shocked she thought he had walked off while she was ranting. "You have made yourself quite clear on the subject, so I'm just going to say have a nice day and keep hold of that puppy of yours." With one last look at her he walked right out of the grove.

Lizzie watched him walk and with out knowing felt tears in her eyes. She wiped them away. _Why am I crying, I don't even like him, oh gosh I'm such a sap._ With that thought she picked up Cadence who had been lying down at her feet and ran back to Mrs. Joanne's house. As soon as she took her shoes off she ran upstairs to her temporary bedroom and turned on her lap top with every intention of e-mailing Jane about every thing that happened. When she opened up her e-mail however she saw that Jane had e-mailed her pictures from Charles and hers date. Lizzie looked at them all and smiled at the comments that Jane had left for her to read. Then suddenly it hit her and she shrunk internet box. She couldn't tell Jane, her and Charles where so happy together. If Jane knew about all this she would know what Darcy said about her, and would take Lizzie's side. But It would cause Jane and Charles to brake up because Charles and Will are best friends or it would be the end of Charles and Will's friendship and she didn't think it would be the latter. A sad smile came to Lizzie's face when she realized she couldn't tell anyone then. She felt her eyes watering again, and hopped into her bed. Cadence jumped up next to her and nudged her with his nose and she rubbed his head. She heard the stairs creaking and Charlotte coming up and shut her eyes so that Char would leave her alone. She didn't feel like talking to any one.

_**There you go nice and short ,my chapters will probably be shorter because I'm so busy with working and school. So there's chap 9 and I hope you enjoy it.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I'm back!!!! It is now 3 days till my SUMMER VACATION thrilled. So I will be able to write more and more now that it is summer time.**_

_**Also check out my new story it's a teaser thing if enough people like that I'll post that story. Also this chapter is dedicated to Coals to Newcastle, zhoudelian, and supersaiyanx for reviewing.**_

_**Here's chap 10 **__****_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Jane Austen.**_

_Lizzie's thoughts._

Lizzie woke up on later Saturday night with a splitting headache. It took her a couple minutes to figure out why, and when she did a large groan escaped her lips. Her puppy lifted his head and looked at her weirdly and moaned. Lizzie gave her dog a look of contempt.

"I will let you out in a minute." She told him, and looked at the clock. She had been asleep for 4 hours it was 2 o'clock. She pulled herself out of bed and over to her still running laptop. She sat down and started thinking. _How could Darcy ask me out I have been nothing but cold and distinct to him since I've known him._ She pulled up her e-mail.

"I have to e-mail Jane boy then I'll let you out." She told her uninterested pup that started grooming himself. She shook her head and turned her attention to her e-mail, and was shocked to see she had an e-mail. She looked at her inbox she didn't recognize the e-mail. She was just about to delete it as junk mail when she noticed the subject.

**Lizzie PLEASE READ don't DELETE!!!!!!!.**

"Ok you have my attention," She said with a doubt. She looked at the sender and groaned.

**"**What the hell could he want!" she shouted, and put her hand in her hair and started twisting it round and round. She went to press delete and something stopped her like a voice in her head the sounded like her sister. It was saying give him a chance over and over. So she opened the e-mail.

_**Lizzie, please don't delete this as soon as you open it, but if you did I couldn't blame you. I want to explain my actions that you thought were so horrible. As you know your sister was my friend and if you're right I still consider her a friend. However last Saturday I was walking in the mall with my little sister and I saw your sister walking out of Macy's with an older woman I can only assume this is your mother. Any way my sister ran into a store and as I was about to follow her I over heard your mother telling your sister how proud she was that she managed to land a well off boyfriend who was older than her. I saw your sister smile and nod to your mother and they walked off. Now if you are quite sure about your sister not being a gold digger I will try to believe you, but it's hard considering what I saw.**_

__"You wouldn't believe it if you knew my mother." Lizzie said sarcastically. She read on.

_**I would also like to address the other matter you pinned on me, the matter with George Wickham. In order for you to understand this I must tell you everything. Mr. Wickham Sr. was one of my fathers most trusted employees and because of that I spent a lot of time with Wickham as a child. When I was about 13 years old Mr. Wickham Sr. went to my father and told him how he wanted to know if he could have an early advancement in his paycheck because he had some unfinished loans that needed to be filled out right away. My father being the man that he was agreed right away. Every thing was fine until my father died when I was 15, and I was told that when I became 18 I would become the new C.E.O. of Pemberley Press. It was a few weeks later that when looking though my father's files, I noticed that money was continually being taken out of the company's account for the past 5 months. The whole length of time that my father had been sick someone had been taking money out. My father wouldn't had noticed because he had been so sick. I tracked the account and noticed that it was from Mr. Wickham's account. When confronted about he had no idea what I meant, because the company card hadn't been used for anything other than company things since 2 years before when he had needed some financial help. So Wickham Sr. confronted his son, and we found out that Wickham had been using the company card to get alcohol because it was in his father's name. Wickham Sr. and I decided that it would be best if he left the company because if word got out that so much money had stolen by him and I knew it wouldn't be good for me as new C.E.O. So he left I didn't hear of him till a year ago when I got an e-mail from Wickham Sr. asking for money to put aside for Wickhead. I agreed because I knew that when he had left he was a kind honest man. However something must have changed because 6 months later he asked for more money. I was cautious and had some men check where the first 3,000 dollars I gave him had gone. It turned out that they used it to go on a vacation to Florida. So I refused the request for money.**_

__"This is bad but hardly so bad to make Darcy so made." Lizzie pondered and read on.

_**Now what I have to tell you I have only other told my cousin Rich. I was 15 when my father died; my sister was 7 years old. Now during the time after my father died but before I found out what Wickham had been doing, he baby sat my sister for a night. I thought nothing of it I was busy with the business, and at the time I didn't know what Wickham really was. So the night came and went, and I noticed nothing on how my sister acted. After that night she became withdrawn and shyer then before but I chalked it up to our father's death. Recently she confided in me that when Wickham watched her that night, he wasn't as nice as he had normally been to her. She told me that he hit her and locked her in her bedroom. Then she said that she heard music and people talking, with loud banging in the room next door with noises coming from it that she had never heard before. I think you know what was going on in the other room. My sister Georgi stayed in the room all night with no dinner and the next morning before I got back Wickham hit her again and told her that she couldn't tell me because it would kill me. Being 7 years old she believed him but knew that something was wrong about that night especially when he hit her. I hope this is a well explanation of why I acted the way I did. This is a faithful story of my dealing with Wickham you can refer to Richard for any of this information. I only add Happy Easter. **_

_**Fitzwilliam Darcy.**_

Lizzie reread the e-mail over and over till she had it memorized. She couldn't believe that she had been tricked. She looked at her cell phone at all of the texts George had sent her. Now that she looked over every thing about George how he had always tried to get her good opinion. Will had never tried to impress her with a sob story like Wickham had done. She felt stupid, humiliated and horrible about how she treated Darcy. She still didn't like him enough to be his girlfriend but she was repulsed by how she happened.

"Why can't life ever be easy?" Lizzie asked in frustration. She was going to try and e-mail him back. When Charlotte came bursting though the door.

"Hey sleepy head dinner time ready to eat?" Char asked her friend. Lizzie sharply turned to look at the clock and was shocked to see that it was 5 o'clock!

"Yeah I'm ready for dinner." Lizzie told her friend shocked at how long she had been reading Darcy's letter. She turned off her laptop and was about to go downstairs when she got an unexpected surprise.

"CANDENCE!!!" Lizzie yelled at her puppy who tucked his tail between his legs and ran out of the room.

"Yeah that will happen if you don't take him out Liz." Charlotte told her friend who was staring at the giant wet spot her puppy had made on the floor. "Have fun cleaning that up." Charlotte laughed and left the room with Lizzie banging her head repeatedly again the wall.

_**There's chap 10 I can update more now that it's summer time and I am really going to try to update more. Please review.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I'm back!!! **__****__** I could give you my long list of excuses, all I will say is my summer became busier than planned. Plus a lot of people wont look for this because they got rid of the Jane Austen category, and it's now in Pride and Prejudice. Here's chapter 11.**_

_Lizzie's thoughts._

The holidays passed, and Lizzie didn't see Will or any of his family the rest of her stay. Lizzie had breakfast with the Collins Easter morning and Jane showed up to take her home around noon. Jane loved Cadence, until said dog got a little too excited in her backseat. The family celebrated Lizzie's birthday with her favorite meal her grandma's beef and dumplings. School started and Lizzie did everything in her power to avoid William, she didn't talk at lunch, and during band class threw herself into her playing, and school work. It did help that William disappeared to a company thing a week before they left for the parade. She didn't know how much her guilty mind would take. Before any of them knew it was April 30th and Lizzie and Jane were packing some last minute things.

"I hate packing I'm always afraid I'll forget something." Lizzie complained hanging partly off her bed. Jane picked up her pajamas and put them in a bag.

"What's there to forget really you only need two band shirts, shorts, pajamas and what ever toiletries you need." Jane told her sister, "And sit up straight you'll fall off."

"Yes mom" was the sarcastic answer. The door to their room just banged open as their two little sisters' ran in.

"Why can't we come with you?" Lydia demanded. Lizzie groaned.

"We go though this every year, your not part of the band, so you can't come."

"We went last year!" Kitty shouted.

"Cause Dad went last year, and you guys had a separate room, he's not going so you can't come." Lizzie told them.

"Sorry sweetie" was Jane's reply.

The two stomped their feet and left the room. Lizzie laughed and Jane just shook her head.

"Where we sitting tomorrow?" Lizzie asked her sister after they both had finished packing.

"On the bus" Came Jane's reply as she was typing away at there computer.

"Funny, your hilarious I meant like behind the T.V., near the front, or the back?"

"Not the back that's always really loud, if we can get one or two behind the T.V. in the middle would be good." Jane said. Lizzie agreed and scratched Cadence.

"What time do we get up?" Lizzie asked, when her sister didn't respond Lizzie threw a pillow at her.

"OW!" Jane turned around and glared. "What was that for?"

"You didn't answer me."

"I was about to, I'm talking to Charles he wanted to know the same thing you did. We need to get up at 415 to 430, cause we need to be at school at 5 so we can load everything up."

"Then I'm going to sleep on the bus." Lizzie said with a smile. Jane gave her a questioning look. "Fine you win I can never sleep in cars or buses." Lizzie said with a laugh.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

The alarm rang loud and clear at 415 in the morning, Lizzie groaned. _It's inhumane to get up this early._ It took Jane 10 minutes to get her sister out of her bed. They finally arrived at the school 5 minutes before 5, with minor incident. Unless you count Lizzie running into a chair and scrapping her leg.

"Hi Mr. Hanes," Lizzie yawned as Jane went to find them seats. "Where are the dddrumss? She asked. Their teacher looked at her.

"On the stage, you're not a morning person are you?" He asked with a chuckle. Lizzie shook her head and walked into the school, and started loading up the bus. Lizzie had finally saw that the last drum was loaded she got onto the bus. She found Jane talking to Charles on the bus, and Lizzie climbed in next to her.

"Hello sweetie, every loaded?"

"Yes finally, I hope they play a good movie for this ride."

"How far away is it?" Charles asked.

"4 wonderful hours." Lizzie told him sarcastically. Lizzie let the two love birds talk and zoned out till she saw a very familiar face walk up the aisle. He nodded to her, and she nodded back. He looked about as uncomfortable as she felt.

"Hey Darce, saved you a seat." Charles said waving to the two seats right behind Jane and Lizzie. _Fun_ was all that Lizzie thought. He sat down and pulled out an Ipod. _Oh this better not ruin my trip._

"Jane did you bring the snacks?" Lizzie asked her sister after listening to the love birds chat. Jane reached down and pulled out some crunchy cheetos, and gave them to her sister. "Thanks"

"We were allowed to bring food?" Charles asked grinning.

"YEP!" Lizzie said, "They do give us a breakfast bag but it doesn't have a lot of good stuff in it… Charlotte!!!" Lizzie stood up in her seat in waved to her friend who got in the seat in front of her.

"Are you ready Lizzie!?" Charlotte shouted.

"Are YOU ready Char!?" Lizzie shouted back.

"SHUT UP!" came the cry from the parents on board. Lizzie and Charlotte high fived each other and sat back down. Mr. Hanes stood up at the front of the bus and got onto the buses megaphone thing.

"Listen for your names." He started reading off the list to make sure everyone was here. "Ok, everyone's here so lets go over some rules." All the kids groaned. "Deal with it, now some of you remember Mr. Roy he drove our bus last year." Lizzie, Charlotte, and about half of the people from last year started chanting.

"Cowboy Roy! Cowboy Roy!" The driver stood up and gave a little bow, and the bus cheered.

"Moving on," Mr. Hanes said "We will be stopping at McDonalds around 8 for lunch/breakfast. I suggest you eat, after that we will go to the symphonic competition, then to the hotel to get settled in before the parade. Any questions? No ok lets head on out." He sat down and the bus rolled out. Parents were soon walking up and down the aisles handing out fruit and snack bags. Lizzie curled up in her seat and watched half the people get ready to go back to sleep, and handed Jane back the cheetos. Lizzie was about to talk to Charlotte when someone tapped her shoulder. It was William.

"Lizzie this fell out of you bag and rolled back." William handed her a book that she saw was hers. Lizzie stared at him for a minute.

"You called me Lizzie, you always call me Elizabeth."

"Your sister told me you prefer Lizzie, so I thought you would like it more if I called you Lizzie like everyone else." He said staring at her. For some reason Lizzie couldn't imagine she didn't want him to call her Lizzie. She would never admit it but she felt that she liked it when he called her Elizabeth. It made her feel a little special, not that she would tell him that.

"You can call me Elizabeth, I don't care either way." She knew very well that if this had happened a month ago she would have made him call her Lizzie. He looked at her in surprise, and grinned.

"Ok if you want me to stop just tell me but I like calling people by there full names." Lizzie got an evil grin.

"Can I call you by your full first name?" William looked horrified.

"I shouldn't have signed my full name."

"No you shouldn't have." Lizzie laughed and stuck out her hand. "Friends?" He gave her a small smile.

"Friends."

"Kay, later Fitzie." He groaned and she laughed and turned around.

_He called me Lizzie because he thought I would like it more. Why is he being so nice to me, I said all those mean things him, when he asked me out. He should hate me, that's one reason why I didn't talk to him all month. Especially considering how I was wrong about everything. Does this mean he still likes me? Don't think of that you don't like him anyway stupid at least not in that way. _

"Liz you got a weird face." Charlotte's voice broke though her thoughts.

"Sorry what Charlotte?"

"There picking a movie."

"Sucks that they can't be pg-13." Lizzie complained.

"I know but what can you do, there are a couple middle-schoolers on the bus, and Mr. Hanes' kids." Charlotte said. Lizzie nodded and flicked Jane.

"Why must you be so violent?" Jane asked.

"Cause I love you, now pay attention we're going to pick a movie."

"I don't care which movie we watch."

"So vote for the one I want." Lizzie gave her sister a duh look. Jane just put her arm around her sister and shook her head.

"Ok people, we have Evan Almighty, Alvin and the Chipmunks, Coraline..." He laughed at what was next. "Finding Nemo." There was a loud cry of no as they watched that movie every year since it had come out. "We also have Mulan, the Little Mermaid, and Bedtime Stories."

"Coraline!!" Lizzie shouted.

"Anything but, Coraline." Jane mumbled. Lizzie gave her another look.

"Why? It's a cool movie."

"It's creepy, and it gave Lydia nightmares after we went and saw it in theaters." Jane reasoned.

"No, that was me. It's amazing how much you can do with mom's sewing kit, an old doll and a tiny strobe light." Her friends looked at her. "What?"

"You're a little weird." Charles said with a smile.

"I know." Lizzie said.

About 3 hours later Mr. Hanes got back on the megaphone.

"Guess what everyone? Were here!

_**Guess where they are. I hope you guys like it. Sorry I couldn't write more this summer, but with 2 free periods this year for school might get to write more.**_

_**Keep reading**_

_**Please review.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I have a new year's resolution, I will try to update more. I go to small school and am forced to take on more roles than most kids so here's chapter 12. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

The bus pulled into the nearest McDonalds, and Mr. Hanes got on the bus microphone to tell everyone that they were here.

"Now you all know the rules parents first, than senior, juniors, etc.." He got off and walked over to the other bus. Lizzie turned to her sister, Jane started before her sister could talk.

"I know one hash brown, a fruit and walnut salad, and a medium coke." Jane said flatly. Lizzie put a hand over her chest.

"You know me so well. Now sneak out behind Charles and get out with the seniors."

"I'm not going to ask Charles to hide me." Jane scolded.

"I don't mind." Replied Charles from behind them.

"There you go Jane; the spy said its fine with him." Lizzie turned to smile at Charles and burst out laughing. "Is he asleep." She was pointing to Will who had his face pressed against the window.

"You should probably wake him up Charles." Jane told him.

"Or," Lizzie cut in, "We leave him here and wait to see how mad he gets."

"I like that idea." Charles told her, and he pulled Jane out with the seniors. Lizzie followed soon after and claimed a big booth. About 5 minutes later Jane and Charles came back and the three of them ate only interrupted by Will when he finally woke up and came in with a red print on his face.

* * *

20 minutes later, Mr. Hanes had gotten everyone back onto the bus and they drove to the University. They parked in front of the playground, and Mr. Hanes told them that in about an hour they would get ready to play.

"You spend an hour at a park?" William asked.

"Yup." Lizzie replied and took off running to get a swing.

"You see Will, you never know a person until you see them at a playground." Jane told him putting her hand on his shoulder. "Lizzie for example, will act like a child whenever given the opportunity."

"That was very wise Jane."

"Thank you William." She replied.

"You welcome and Charles is just like Lizzie in the kid perspective." He pointed to where Charles had followed Lizzie to the swings.

"I suppose we should follow them." Jane said and started walking over to them.

The hour passed with much fun for everyone. Lizzie discovered a bike trail and they hiked on that and Charles almost got them lost. Then Lizzie and Jane went to go play soccer with a couple friends. That went well till Lizzie who was playing goalie, got to into the game slid on the mud and rammed right into Alex (who plays quads) getting mud all up her side. Jane dragged her over to Mr. Hanes who laughed and pointed Jane to the bathrooms where she hosed her sister off.

It was time to go, and everyone had gotten into their uniforms. They finally unloaded everything, and the band was warming up.

(AN: I'm not sure what songs I said they would be playing so just go along with it. Also incase some of you don't know or I didn't mention it. The only members of the drum line in symphonic band are the highschoolers, Blake, Lizzie, Alex, Chuck and Sam. That's all)

"Nervous?" Blake asked them as they started to set up their equipment while the band warmed up.

"I don't get nervous till I'm on stage." Lizzie told him. "Plus we have already done festival it's the same songs."

"Uh course miss perfect doesn't get nervous." Lizzie shot Chuck a glare. "Just kidding Liz."

"You don't get nervous either." She told him.

"True that."

They were called out to set up the stage, and now Lizzie was starting to get nervous. Festival was one thing, they had festival in middle school and there you competed against schools you knew. Here they were up against schools from different states. It was just a little bit disconcerting.

"This way." The college student lead them to the back of the stage, they could still hear the other school performing. _Man I hate butterflys_ Lizzie thought. _Please don't let me mess up._ _Because I don't care what anyone else says if a drummer messes up at the wrong time everyone knows. _

Lizzie didn't have long to broad as Mr. Hanes brought the rest of the band out and they walked onto the stage. Lizzie found Marilyn, and the rest of the drummers in the seats clapping and cheering. That made her feel a little better, and then she saw Jane sitting in the front row and felt even better.

_Concentrate Lizzie _as Mr. Hanes got up onto the podium to start the opening song Free World March. _I know this. This is the easy song._

The concert had started and Lizzie concentrated completely on the music. Free World March was done and they moved onto a song called Young Wizards. Lizzie got behind the timpani's and played her song the best she could. Than they switched to Manatee Overture, and Lizzie was back on snare. This was the tricky song because it switched from 2/4 to 2/2 and she had to double stick. _Oh crap, Mr. Hanes please don't make us play any faster. _It seemed like the sticks in her hands weren't doing any thing right. Thank fully for Lizzie the song was over soon, and they left the stage.

Lizzie walked out side and unbuttoned and unzipped her band jacket and sat on the railing of the ramp with the rest of the band. Jane came and sat next to her.

"Hi, sweetie how do you think we did?" She asked. Lizzie gave her sister a look.

"I honestly don't remember anything at all about the performance."

"Yeah that happened to me during my first Apple Blossom, it passes." Jane patted her sister's arm. "It passes don't worry."

"I can't wait to get to the hotel." Jane just laughed.

_**Yeah, another chapter. I will try to update more, I've been trying to start chapters at school but our school uses a different word processor than I have at home so if I start it at school I can't take it home to finish it sorry.**_


End file.
